Love is best!
by goofyduxs777
Summary: Rachel berry is the badass of the school, what happens when she meets the new kid Sam Evans? Does she care too much about her popularity, can sam change that? Faberritana & Puckleberry & SAMCHEL
1. The new kid

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, i wish i did but no i dont XP**

Rachel Berry walked down the hall full of confidence. She had just slushied two losers so she was in a great mood. She was known as the female badass of the school, she had 3 best friends Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who was also her closest friend out of the three. She had two gay dads, no real talent and she was single, recently breaking up with Noah 'Puck'erman...well sort of.

Rachel pov:

"Oi, Berry" David shouted.  
>"What du want Karofsky" I replied.<br>"Wanted to know if you wanted to help us football player slushy the new kid?"_Well obviously, why would he bother even asking me?  
>"<em>Yea, Yea totally"  
>"Awesome, bring the others."<br>"Yea, yea see you then" _in other words get LOST!_

I walked off trying to get away from Karofsky; I went to my locker and saw...eerrrgghhh GLEE KIDS! Its bad enough they come to the school, they just had to be next to my lockers. They were gossiping nothing new there.

"Excuse me...GET the hell outta of my way!" I practically yell at them. They moved straight away, and so they should. They knew they were losers and were named Gay kid and Aretha, by coach Sylvester.

"Outta my way!"... I recognised the voice immediately it was my best friend Quinn." Hey Rach." As she engulfed me, into a hug.  
>"Hey Q, sup"<br>"Karofsky said you had something to tell me" Quinn stated  
>"Oh, right yea, get some slushy and meet me here at lunch, kay?"<br>" What are we gonna do?" _  
><em>"Were gonna slushy the new kid, bring San and Brit to" _I'm so gonna enjoy this.  
>"<em>Rachel...that's kinda mean, you don't know if he's gonna be cool or not."  
>"Mean, shmean, Q, imma badass, I do anything I like at this school and I'm gonna slushy him, you don't have to join."<em>Stop being nice Quinn or were gonna have to slushy you to.<br>"_Fine Rach, but I'm not saying anything."  
>"You won't, thankyou Q." <em>You saved me from slushying my best friend.<em>

I walked off to find Noah, and we ditched first period together, it's only maths, and I can't wait to get my queen bitch on for the new kid at lunch.

Sam POV

Today's my first day at school I McKinley, it's in Ohio not Tennessee, so it's not as cool, but its ok i suppose. I met some cool kids in maths earlier today Artie, Mike and Matt all of them play football, which I wanna play sooo bad and glee club. I was part of Glee in my old school and it was a popular thing, I suppose it will be here to. Anyway I feel as if tody will be a good day...

"OI, you trouty mouth," a girl with an obnoxious voice shouted, I assumed at me, because well me mouth is HUGE! So I looked around and saw a small brunette, with these beautiful brown eyes, and the smirk on her face made her to die for. Before I knew it I was being circled by what i suppose to be the jocks of the school. They had something in their hands. ...

"Hey, golden balls" a Mowhawked guy said coolly," heard you joined gay club, prepare for HELL, loser" and with that a blue sticky thing came flying at me, it was whatever they were holding, it was some kind of drink, that they were gonna throw.

"Dude, what th..."I started but got cut off  
>"Oi Beiber, are you gay, cause you sure do look it, LOSER" A guy called Karopke or something shouted at me. He threw a purple drink at me. Seriously what the hell is it?<p>

I got tons more insults none of which really hurt my feelings, which I assumed they were trying to do. I also am drenched with drinks of different colours, my clothes are stained and I hope my hair isn't either, I don't want rainbow hair. The beautiful petite brunette then stepped forward...

"H-hope y-you have f-fun d-dancing and singing like a pansy-y" she stuttered. _I was more confused, then anyone why did she stutter, was she scared, does she like me...I hope it's the last one. _I got hit by 3 more drinks and the brunette threw her drink at me.

I suppose all the jocks make it a tradition to slushy a new kid, they all stalked off into different directions, including the four hot girls; the brunette, two blondes and I presume a Latina.

"Hi, are you the new kid, Samuel Evans" A guy came up to me, he smelt like cream and hairspray...too much hairspray.  
>"Uhhh, yea that would be me, Im sam." I quickly replied.<br>"well I am Kurt Hummel, correct me if I'm wrong did you say your joining Glee." He said seeming really excited  
>"Yea, I thought it was cool, but obviously not, ill probably still join, it'll get me a few friends and it seems like fun." I said truthfully<br>"Awesome, can you sing."  
>"I think so, i also play guitar..wait please dont throw this sticky drink thing at me"<br>OH NO! Only neanderthals do that, its called a slushy, invented by the infamous Rachel Berry, the tiny brunette

Flashback

"Hey, Bez, theres some Loser in Glee, whose officialy out of the closet." Santana said, making sure everyone could hear.  
>"About time, lemme guess Kurt Hummel,"Rachel replied.<br>"Wasn't that obvious" Quinn announced as Rachel walked over to the schools slushy machine.  
>"Rrrraaachell Bbbbaaarrbbarraaa Bbbeeerrryyyyyy" Someone whispered in her ear.<br>Rachel turned around to see the schools freak AKA Jewfro AKA Jacob Israel, smiling at her and without thinking she chugged the contents of her drink onto jewfro's afro.

End flashback

**_What do you guys think? should i continue?_**

**_Ducky7 XD_**


	2. Butterflies

**_Yes I know u keep saying that its not the real Rachel, dont worry she just acts that way, shes still the same Rachel inside_**

Sam Pov

"You mean the brunette, with the brown eyes and sexy..."I started  
>"Yep and she just slushied you, she's Rachel Barbara Berry, she's the most popular girl in this school. Her best friend is Quinn Fabray who is dating Finn Hudson. Finn is quarterback of the football team, everyone thinks he's a complete douche, he's part of glee and has main lead, and he's my step-brother and annoying as hell." Kurt said so quickly I could hardly understand what he was saying.<br>"So wait is Rachel head cheerleader or something?" I asked.  
>"Nope, that's Quinn, Rachel's more of the badass of this school cause she's head bitch in charge and together, they're the deathly duo. Lemme finish explaining Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce are best friends with the duo and they date Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang, they're both in glee, but were n football first, so they re pretty popular."I could tell Kurt was a gossip guru.<br>"Wow, this school has a lot to know...umm is Rachel single." I asked hopefully not sounding to suspicious.  
>"SINGLE! Nobody knows, she was dating Noah Puckerman or just Puck, he's the king of the school, complete neanderthal jock, he was the mohawked one. They broke up two days ago, but they hang out all the time. It's really hard to tell, because they were really close even before they started dating." Well I may have a small chance.<br>"Ok...well nice meeting you Kurt, I gotta get cleaned up."  
>"Oh, of course, let me help you." He walked over to the girl's toilet opening the door waiting for me to enter.<br>"Umm sorry Kurt, that's the Girls toilet."  
>"Oh, right...yea"<br>We walked over to the guys toilet an I swear I could hear Kurt mutter something about the toilets stinking and wishing we just stayed at the girls toilet, but I decided to shrug it off, it was probably a misunderstanding.

Rachel pov:

I woke up today thinking it to be a normal wonderful day, guys and girls getting slushied, people getting pushed into lockers, but as we walked back from slushying the new kid, Sam Evans. Who I might add is the most drop dead gorgeous boy I've ever met. With his blonde hair and his cute lips and...Oh Rachel stop being stupid, no I'm not having it he gives me these retarded butterflies in my stomach...

"Rach...Bez...RACHEL...RACHEL BARBARA BERRY" Quinn and Santana where trying to get my attention, but I really didn't want to give it, I had other things to worry about.

Santana finally having enough punched me in the arm. "Argh, what was that for" I said trying to sound angered."

"What's your problem Bez?" Santana asked.

Well I'm not going to tell you now am I! Well that's what I wanted to say, but I simply replied with, "Nothing, Kay" I kicked myself internally that's going get them more suspicious.

"We're serious Rach, what's wrong?" Quinn asked, "We can tell something's on your mind ever since we slushied, the new kid Sean Evans or something."

"Sam Evans" I muttered back, kicking myself again.

"It doesn't matter what his name is, please, Rachie tell us what's wrong!" Britt said, it was hard not telling Quinn, but I've always had a hard time lying to Brit.

"I...ummmm...ahhh...I kinda left my trainers at home, so I can't workout today." That was a complete lie, I thought or more hoped they would believe it.

"Typical Bez, your abs won'tz die cause you missed one training session of whatz 4 hours, anywayz I gotz some spare trainers in my locker, you know how to use a nail file" Santana said.

"Ummmm...Yea." I replied and went of to Santana's locker, I had to use her shoes, now.

Quinn POV:

In Ohio people think me and Rach only get on because we're popular, but really we are best friends, I know her pretty well, and I can tell something's up. I'm gonna find out someway, I think it has to be something with the new kid, Sam...I have to be sure.

I was about to say something to San and Britt until Santana spoke first, "Q, I know what your thinking, me and brittz are going to help."

"Kay, can u follow Sam around the place, and Brit can u check up on Rach, every now and then."

They both nodded and we went off in our separate directions. My mind still on Rachel, I was worried for her.

Rachel POV:

_Berry household:_

"Daddy, what does, butterflies symbolize?" I asked Leroy, my dad. I couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day; my mind was always remembering Sam...

"Well darling, mostly it means nervousness and/or weakness." My dad replied. WEAKNESS, I'm not weak, I'm Rachel freaking Berry, I'm not weak, I'm supposed to be someone that everyone fears, not someone who fears, but I cant help it I fear Sam Evans, I cant stand to see him, these stupid butterflies keep fluttering back. I need...control, I'm not going to look, hear, speak or anything else to him. I just can't. I thanked my dads and went out for my daily training session, I needed to tone up, I needed to forget, I needed to get this day over and done with as soon as possible.

**btw did u hear chord mite not b coming back...it suxz**


	3. Glee and the sound

**Hey, hi, hello...thankz 4 ur reviews greatly appreciated...i have to say this BUT LONG LIVE HARRY POTTER...sorry i no this a glee fanfic but im obsessed w/ harry potter i went to the midnight screening yesterday and its amzing everyone i really recommend u go c it. I mean it was the BEST series of movie ever it lasted 8 films...its AMAZING...i cried the moment it started... sorry im drabbling but seriously AMAZING...anywayz heres the story.**

General POV:

_Glee Club:_

"Ok, guy's lets get started in preparing for...SECTIONALS!"Mr Schue announced while he walked into the choir room.

"What's the point?" Mercedes asked.

"What's the point, what's the point, seriously Mercedes, Sectionals is..." Mr Schue began.

"We know what is Mr S." Tina interjected.

"Look we only have Mike, Artie, Matt, Tina, Kurt, Finn and me, that's basically just over half of what we need." Mercedes said, plainly agitated.

"C'mon guys, just persuade a few of the popular kids to join." Mr Schue dumbly replied, I don't really think he understands what it means to be a student at the bottom of the social ladder.

"Hey, I'm popular," Finn yelled.

"No, your not," Kurt interrupted. He was telling the truth, no one really liked Finn; he was a douche who can't keep his cocky trap shut.

"Haha, who is more popular than me, Mr QB, before I joined Glee?" Finn asked angrily

"Half the school Finn, half the school, Rachel Quinn, Santana, Puck and Brittany ruled the school. They still do!" Kurt replied agitated at his stupid step-brother.

"I was with them" Finn lamely replied.

"You weren't with them we(Mike and Artie being pointed at by Matt)were more with them, more then you were, more then you'll ever be." Matt yelled annoyed at this whole conversation.

"That's what you think, Fine." Finn said obnoxiously.

"Yea that's what we think. Look Finn stop being a dumb douche and so damn cocky" Artie said as nicely as he could.

"YOU'RE ALL DOUCHES" Finn shouted, storming out kicking chairs and tables over at the same time.

"Some how even with less numbers, the glee club works best without him" Mike simply said, finally speaking. Everyone agreed especially Kurt; even Mr Schue slightly admitted it.

"Anyway back to numbers, how bout, you try and persuade Rachel, she's popular and doesn't look to...fierce." Mr Schue contemplated.

"Mr Schue, you've fallen into the trap. Berry is like a crazy wild animal" Mercedes said chuckling making everyone laugh."

"And anyway they make your life slushy hell if you do join" Mike warned.

"There has to be someone"...

"Ummmm, Mr. Schuster, I've come to join Glee." A voice said out of no where.

Kurt stood up and strutted over to Sam and said, "Mr Schue fellow Glee clubbers, this is Sam Evans. Sam this is Glee."

"Hi," Sam greeted the glee club.

"Awesome Sam, we were just thinking about new members. Can you sing? Mr Schue asked, Sam nodded, "Ok the floors yours."

Sam awkwardly stood up facing the rest of his new team members, who seemed to be helping him with his nerves, sort of encouraging him. He smiled and took his guitar and started playing and singing the tune of Billionaire:

_I wanna be a billionaire so frickin bad_

_Buy all of the things I never had_

_I wanna be on the cover of Forbes Magazine_

_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

_Oh every time I close my eyes_

_I see my name in shining lights, yeaaah_

_A different city every night oh I swear_

_The world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire_

_Yeah I would have a show like Oprah_

_I would be the host of_

_Everyday Christmas give Travie a wish list_

_I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt_

_and adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had sh!t_

_Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this_

_And last but not least grant somebody their last wish_

_It's been a couple months since I've single so_

_You can call me Travie Claus minus the ho-ho_

_Get it, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit_

_And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did_

_Yeah can't forget about me stupid_

_Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music_

_Oh every time I close my eyes_

_I see my name in shining lights_

_A different city every night oh I swear_

_The world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire_

_(oooh ooh) when I'm a Billionaire_

_(oooh ooooh)_

_I'll be playing basketball with the President_

_Dunking on his delegates_

_Senator ... his political etiquette_

_Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it_

_But keep the fives, twenty's ...completely separate_

_And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket_

_We in recession but let me take a crack at it_

_I'll probably take whatever left and just split it up_

_So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks_

_And not a single tummy around me_

_Would know what hungry was_

_Eating good sleeping soundly_

_I know we all have a similar dream_

_Go in your pocket pull out your wallet_

_And put it in the air and sing_

_I wanna be a billionaire so frickin bad (so bad)_

_Buy all of the things I never had_

_I wanna be on the cover of Forbes Magazine_

_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

_Oh every time I close my eyes_

_I see my name in shining lights_

_A different city every night oh I swear_

_The world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire_

_(oooh ooh sing it) when I'm a Billionaire_

_(oooh ooooh)_

_I wanna be a billionaire so frickin bad_

At his last strum of his guitar, the whole glee was taken over by a fit of applauses.

"That was awesome" Matt said fist bumping him.

"Guess we have a new lead and member," Mr Schue said.

Everyone was happy with the decision, well except one person listening outside jealous and furious.

Sam POV:

_Next day:_

Awesome, just awesome it's the only way to explain it, my life is great. I'm the new quarterback; coach Bieste said it was good to have new blood on the team. She said I was better then Finn Hudson the ex-QB. It's obvious he doesn't like me, he looks at me with envy and a pint of jealousy, but this was way before I even got the position on the football team. He's part of glee to, nobody really pays much attention to him a I soon realised nobody realised no one really liked him. He's self-obsessed, and pretty much thinks he owns the joint. Glee's a lot of fun, it's a place were you can be yourself and feel comfortable. I'm also getting this strange feeling someone's always watching me.

He was correct, there were two people following everywhere.

Santana POV:

I do too much for my friends, follow Sam. I've become a stalker. I'm following trouty everywhere and yet no shirt off, he may be the boringest piece of meat in this school. He's QB and all, but he has no popularity cause of that toxic club; Glee. Matt, Mike and Artie are in Glee but they're complete studs, mainly cause of me and Brittz but still. Beiber is such a...dork. He's good slushy practice, it seems everyone wants to slushy him, well except Bez, she's acting like a moron now days, she avoids everyone and everything. Slushying Jewfro is the only thing that'll cheer her up, but then again that'll cheer anyone up. Oh great,Speak of the devil.

"Bez, what's got those lovely berry panties in a twist?" I asked her.

"Huh, oh Santana, didn't see you there, I uhh got to go." She muttered back to me. She called me Santana not a nickname or quirky comment but Santana.

"ARE YOU OK?" I said practically yelling after her as she left at full speed.

Rachel POV:

Oh God, I got no sleep, NONE! I have six detentions, SIX! If i get one more I've been told by Figgins that I get a 'big' punishment and in his words with my other 'buddies' meaning Puck, Q, San and Britt. So we all have to be on our 'best' behaviour till the end of the day somehow I knew it wouldn't last.

**SSPPLLAASSHH!  
><strong>_  
>It was the sound that would change Rachel's life forever, if she took it the wrong way...<em>

_**LONG LIVE HARRY POTTER...thx 4 reading...  
>Ducky7 XD<strong>_


	4. New directions

**well ive been in deep harry potter funk, cant get enough ...i also got the early registration for pottermore REJOICE REJOICE...school sucks all the time now soooooooooo boring and teachers give us sauch a bad time. Yea and my parents have been fighting again sooooooooo not the best coupla weeks but i have updated, dont worry i havnt forgotten, ive also ben working on various other stories i was wondering is it best to finish this or start another one at the same time...? Anywayz hope you enjoy!**

**SSPPLLAASSHH!**

Rachel POV:

As soon as I heard the sound, I grinned knowing someone had been slushied; I turned around to see Sam Evans walking to the toilets drenched in purple slushy. I tried to look for the culprit so I could tell them to back off a bit with Sam. Then I saw it a dude with an Afro with a slushy in his hand. Calm down Rachel! I couldn't… Bastard I thought to myself, I didn't think and I punched him. Blood started to pour out. I wanted to stop, to be sweet little Rachie again but no, I punched him again.

"How…_punch_….Dare…_kick_…You…_punch…_Slushy him." I shouted in anger. "He's more popular than you."

The crowds were enjoying themselves and encouraging me. I wanted to stop; I really did….but before I knew it two others had joined in the fight. Puck was kicking him, while Santana was trying to yank his afro off his head…going all Lima Heights. I continued to punch, my hand wasn't sore just yet.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Coach Bieste roared. We immediately stopped, "You three Figgins now." ...NO.

We ended up going the long way around we walked talking about the punishments we were probably going o have to face. Puck thought we were going to be sent to juvie. San thought we would have to clean all the slushy stains around the school. I said that we would be tested in someway probably physical, meaning working out. Santana replying by saying, "typical Bez, thinking about her perfect abs before anything."

We entered Figgins office a good 15 minutes later to see a confused Brittany and a shocked Quinn. We took our seats mine next to Quinn and Puck's.

"Welcome Miss Fabray, Miss Berry, Miss Lopez, Miss Pierce and Mr. Puckerman." Principal Figgins warmly said.

"Aww I wanted to be a mister to," Brittany whined.

"Look Sir, we….."Puck started.

"Jacob Israel is being cared for by the nurse and may be taken to hospital. Would any of you care to explain, why? The principal asked.

No one replied Quinn looked shocked and was death staring me slightly.

"No, answer …you 5 will be reported to a facility that needs more people." He calmly said.

"Oh thank god, San told me you were going to get us to clean all of the yummy slushy stains" Brittany said.

"What a great idea, you will all do that also"

"Uhh Principal Figgins you called me to come" Mr. Schuster said walking into the office

Oh crap! Were gonna have to be in glee club" I whispered to both Quinn and Puck.

"William, meet your new Glee stars." Figgins told Schue

Mr. Schue grinned. Puck Scowled. "NO".

"I'd rather die." Santana mumbled, we all agreed.

"Hey Glee's fun, give it a shot" Mr. Schue said defending his stupid club.

"It's for horny losers." Santana said.

"Minus Mike, Matt and Artie" Brit sweetly added, "and now us"

"No exceptions, you will ALL attend glee for 3 months and clean this school spotless." Figgins added dismissing us. Puck and Santana looked close to murder. Quinn looked disappointed and depressed. I sat there dreading the next 3 months, with Sam. I pretended to care about what Mr. Schue was talking about. Ironically there was glee meeting in 5 minutes. We headed to the choir room in silence. Mr. Schue told us to wait outside, probably to tell the losers that there were new members.

"Welcome Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce." He announced us as we glumly walked into the choir room.

"Mr. Schue is this some kinda sick joke" Tina asked.

"I wish it was Goth" I said.

"Look we all have our differences but we can pull through this, they're here to stay."

"For 3 months ONLY!"Puck said.

"Fine, Mr. Schue, wait, now that were a team does that mean no more slushies?" Kurt asked hopefully

"Hell to the NO" Santana, Puck, Quinn and I said simultaneously.

"Well except Mike, Matt and Artie." Brittany added.

"So can any of you actually sing" Finn asked in an of-course-you-cant voice.

"Well I'll let you know Berry…" Puck started while I smacked him across the head before he revealed as a child I used to have singing lessons. He poked his tongue out at me.

"Do we have to like audition for this shit" Santana asked.

"Yep, so take it away" Mr. Schue said.

Quinn POV

We all sang or more rapped 'do it like this' by the black eyed peas:

_[All]_  
>Hey bet you can't bet you can't do it like this<br>Bet you can't bet you can't do it like this  
>Bet you can't bet you can't rock it like this<br>Bet you can't bet you can't rock it like this  
>Hey<p>

_[Rachel]_  
>1 2 3 to the 4<br>Coming to your hood like a sky missile  
>Fergie Rock The beat down to the gristle<br>I spit it clean just like it's gonna rain

_[Puck]_  
>I'm so official<br>That's why I'm rocking this rocking this whistle  
>I'm in the disco<br>Pretty lady nipples  
>When I DJ I turn the base of the tickle<br>The girls with the big big booties  
>I'm straight chilling cooling out wit cuties<br>21 and over ain't messing wit juvies  
>Girls always talking about<br>I ain't no groupie  
>I ain't stupid I know what the truth be<br>You was up chilling with yeezy last week  
>You nasty admit you nasty<br>Trying to act classy  
>Ask for a glass please<br>Grab a glass and get wet  
>Ask for some bubble so I can get em all wet<br>I said I don't want trouble  
>But she said wanna get busy<br>Cause she dizzy  
>So I said let's jet<p>

_[Quinn &Santana]_  
>We did it and we did it<br>We did it like this

We did it and we did it  
>We did it like this<p>

We did it and we did it  
>We did it like this<p>

We did it and we did it  
>We did it like<p>

I said bet you can't bet you can't rock it like that  
>Bet you can't bet you can't rock it like that<br>Bet you can't bet you can't rock it like that  
>Bet you can't bet you can't<br>Do do do do do do  
>It like me<p>

_[Brttany]_  
>So fresh so clean<br>This beats crazy this beats obscene  
>This shits laced with shit so mean<br>Mean mean

You know what I mean  
>This beats cracked out<br>Means ya'll clean  
>This shits hot nigga<br>Letting off steam  
>This is like movie action scene<p>

Ring ring ring like a machine  
>This shits money nigga this shits green<br>This shits is terrifying  
>Halloween<p>

This shits gimme your qu-qu-qu-queen  
>That means I'm the what what king<p>

_[All]_  
>Bet you can't bet you can't Rock it like this<br>Bet you can't bet you can't rock it like this  
>Bet you can't bet you can't rock it like this<br>Bet you can't bet you can't  
>Yo yo yo yo<p>

_[Puck & Rachel]_  
>Rock the house bro<br>Rock the dancer  
>I Want the tsunami someone gimme belly dancer<br>(Brittany)  
>Who got the answer<br>For the Dancer  
>Nobody know but I got music to announce ya<br>Blo Blocker mama call me papa  
>I stay on toppa<br>Quick chicks like Chaka  
>Zu loo I'm the shit<br>You the haka  
>(Quinn)<br>Who are you  
>Imma future hip-hopper<br>Mega nigga, this nigga bigger  
>Why hold the gun if you can't pull the trigger?<br>Why you stay you do it when you know you can't deliver?  
>Why your dreams locked up if you got a weak liver?<br>Ha ha ha ha  
>(Santana)<br>Imma love her not to fighter  
>Love dunna like turn into a dick liker<br>Ha ha ha ha  
>(Rachel)<br>I'm the big chief rocka  
>Shootin up your block like blocka-blocka<br>(All)  
>Bet you can't bet you can't rock it like this<br>_[x2]_  
>Bet you can't bet you can't do it like that<br>(Puck)  
>Yo, try it, tr-tr-try it<br>Can't rock it like this

I'm the new nick matic  
>Black acrobatic<br>Alien 'bout to invade, galactic  
>Ladies climb maxin<br>Off of my axin  
>Philipino comin to the US mashin<br>(All Girls)  
>Lazer flashin big ghetto blastin<br>Vodka, water, down for some action  
>Check it out now, the funk so brother<br>And right about now, you know I'm on the other  
>Shit<br>(Puck)  
>But you can't rock it like me though<br>nigga say I'm dute white  
>Girls say I'm neeto<br>(Santana and Puck)  
>I rock wave forms a fucked with no neeto<br>Music revolution like underground beetles  
>Yeaaa, you can't rock it like us<br>Bitch you need to shut the fuck up  
>(Quinn and Rachel)<br>I'm on a mission  
>I'm on a mission<br>Start the ignition  
>Let's blow it up like nitro glistron<br>(Brittany)  
>It's the new definition<br>Of part demolition  
>Shut the new composition<br>Let's shoot em down with the killer ammunition  
>(All)<br>I got a proposition  
>Stop, listen<br>Cause this beat bangs, a banger  
>Knock em out to submission<p>

I got an intuition  
>Tonights gonna be a good good exhibition<br>Hope you don't have no heart condition  
>Think you can rock it like this, you're wishin<p>

You can't rock it like this  
><em>[x7]<em>  
>You can't rock it like this.<p>

I suppose the rest of Glee didn't like it because it was kind of offensive but fun to do and hen again we don't exactly care about their opinion. I watched them and I saw Sam's gaze on Rachel, but hers were fixed on the floor, avoiding his gaze.

"Ok, that was….um good, you need to sing individually later on though" Mr. Schuster told us.

"Watevz can we'z like go now?" Santana asked.

"Ok, but tomorrow have your songs ready, now off with you. " We rolled our eyes.

Rachel stormed out with Puck behind. And we all soon followed. I am now interested in the new development.

**ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh wats gonna happen next plz review XD ! hope you enjoyed it.**

**ducky7**


End file.
